


Failed Step #1

by Absolutely_Garbage_Idea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, I just got inspired, M/M, check out the fic it's inspired by first, i don't even know why i decided to do this honestly, me: hey what if i write some more sad for it, sad fic: sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolutely_Garbage_Idea/pseuds/Absolutely_Garbage_Idea
Summary: Step #1: Don't fall in love.





	Failed Step #1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Feels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518783) by [omegas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas/pseuds/omegas). 



> This fic is inspired by/in response to the fic [Catch Feels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13518783). You can probably read this as a stand-alone, but it'll make much more sense if you read that one first.

It's just sex.

That's all it is.

That's all it can be.

That's all it can be because Noctis is engaged, engaged to a beautiful woman named Lunafreya (the reason he's within ten feet of Noctis to begin with), princess of Tenebrae. And if a promise to marriage alone wasn't _good enough_ , Noctis is the **crown _fucking_ prince** , the next **_king of Lucis_**. Kings marry queens, and they go on to have little princes and princesses who then grow up to also marry kings and queens, and the cycle repeats.

So that's why it's just sex.

That's why it can only ever be _just sex_.

That's why he keeps on telling himself it's _just sex_ , over and _fucking over_ , every time they wind up in each other's bed, free of nightclothes, and Noct's hands are on him, roaming the terrain of his body, terrain he's well acquainted with, touching all the places he's learned coax the most vulgar sounds from his lips, muttering praise sweeter than honey and unwrapping him like he's a present under the tree and Noct's a kid on Christmas morning with a medley of pristine delicacy and ravaging hunger no one else can pull off.

But it's still _just sex_.

It'll always be _just sex_ , even if Prompto finds himself beaming each time Noctis tells him how _amazing_  he's doing ~~for him~~ , even if he comes to enjoy their post-copulatory _falling asleep in each other's arms_ just as much as the act itself.

It's just sex.

And then on their final night in Altissia, Noctis admits to Prompto that he caught feelings.

And then it wasn't just sex.

And then Prompto is forced to completely reevaluate these past weeks in Noct's feverish embrace, every little touch and how it made him feel, everything before and after, and come to the impending realization that he'd caught feelings too.

And then he has to realize that during all this time Noctis has felt exactly the same as him, but is only saying so _now_ , the night before he has to go out and challenge Leviathan, the night before he has to fight a _literal God_ , the night before the looming unknown of tomorrow that may very well end up with Noct dead.

And he can't fucking cope.

It's the first time they've ever slept apart after sex, Noctis left alone in the double bed and Prompto eventually on the floor of his side of it, but only after locking himself in the bathroom to splash his face with ice-cold water so many times he lost count and reemerging only when he's absolutely certain Noct has fallen asleep.

The avoidance lasts into the morning, which lasts into the afternoon, which continues to last into the evening. Gladio is quick to point out their uncharacteristic quiet as blatantly as he's capable of, _of course_ , Noctis explains what happened, and Prompto continues not to say a single thing despite knowing he _should_ , with Ignis reminding him of what he couldn't forget if he tried, that this may very well be the last time he ever sees Noctis, his best friend in the **_entire fucking world_** , ever again.

But nothing comes out.

They head their separate ways, him, Ignis and Gladio to evacuation duty, and Noctis to win the Leviathan's favor, without another word; and Prompto hopes to the Gods no one caught the beginnings of the tears now streaming down his cheeks.


End file.
